Becomeing One
by sandi2188
Summary: Dean tells John how he feels? How will John React?. *WARNING* I'm not the best grammar person or, that good with punctuation but, I do have notes on it and I'm trying the best I can. If you can look past that and read and enjoy my stories it will be greatly appreciated thank you! I hope you enjoy!


John walked into the locker room a little sore after his match Jack Swagger and The Shield attack he sat down on the bench and let out a long deep sigh. Dean walked up and leaned agasint the door "sup, John still sore from that beating we gave you.? "Nah, Mox i'm good" Cena said, looking up winking at Dean. Dean bit the inside of his lip he liked John...he liked him a lot. "Hey, we're all going out tonight you...wanna come?" Dean said unsurely. John looked up "is Seth and Roman going?. "Oh yeah, you know their going they love to party". John smirked "alrighty i'll go". The car ride there was crazy Roman and Seth was joking with Cena the whole time. John was sitting in the back with Dean Roman and Seth were in the front. "Hey look the injustice decided to come along," Seth said cutting a grin How you doing Cena?. I'm good Seth, i'm ready party." Dean shot him a look and a smile. "Lets show the club how it's done boys" Roman said lets go meet some ladies tonight Roman said playfully nudging Seth. Dean just shook he head that wasn't his style.

They pulled up to club the place was huge! it was two story glass floor and strobe lights galore. John smiled he never really went to clubs or anything and now that he's been with Nikki for two years; it got more and more seldom. He did miss it he wasn't going to lie to himself Nikki was never really a party person unless for werid reason her sister Bri was going with her. John shook the thought from his head tonight wasn't about Nikki they've been having problems every sense the second season of Total Divas began fliming this year. Dean and John looked over Seth and Roman both had a girl under each arm. Dean and John looked at each other and shook their heads "players" John whisperd but, Dean heard him "oh yeah, big time Dean said ordering some beers. Dean took a sip of his beer quickly shooting his eyes in John's direction he was wearing blue jeans and black shirt. Dean eyes traveled down John's arms admiring the thickness of them.

Dean shook the thought from his head. "so Tell me about yourself Cena? how did you find your self becomeing a wrestler". John smiled "well, i got inspired by Hulk Hogan by the time i got old enough to get a job i was cleaning toilets at the time. My brother had a friend then i got a call saying i was in the WWF oh i mean the WWE can't say WWF anymore" John shook his head. "so what about you Mox?" Dean looked down "my... uh my parents were real bad alcoholics then i was sixteen i moved in with my aunt and i found wrestleing it as great. Then i got there it was dirty ring in a dirty building but, i loved it. Then when i was eighteen me and some guys busted with steroids then i wanted to quite. I went home for a few months got clean and now i'm here.

John shook his head "look i'm not gunna to say i know what you went through because i don't, I'm sorry you had to go through that Mox."eh that's the past i'm here now". They talked for what seems like hours looking over occasionally at Seth and Roman makeing out with the girls. "hey you wanna head back man Dean said "yeah but what about them?". John said looking over at Seth and Roman getting grobed by the women. "I think they'll be fine" Dean said with a laugh. Dean and John had a few more drinks then headed back. That's all it took Dean wanted him he never told anyone that about his life and he just told John Cena. They arrived back the hotel a little buzzed just like Dean wanted, Dean shut the door and began plotting in his head. The closed space and the smell of AXE excited him more. Dean was glad he the black bagging pants on that he wore from raw cause his member shifted his pants. "this is not happening" he thought to himself he rubed the pain simi away hopeing John's hands would be easeing the pain in the next hour.

They both pretty were drunk but, Dean got John a little drunker but not too much. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed nervous as hell. "Look, John i uh i got something to tell you. "yeah man what's on your mind, shoot." Dean looked down and let out a breath look and bit his lip, i don't know know how to say this but, John i-uh-i-i'm inlove with you". Dean choked out about to cry." I'm sorry, i gotta go just then as Dean got up to leave he then felt a hand grab his arm he slowly turned around. John stood there just looking at him. "go ahead call me a fag, kick me out and never talk to me again", Dean said not making eye contact with John. John looked at his hand holding Dean's wrist John leaned in and they kissed. They parted Dean whole body shook that was the sexiest moment of his life. Dean just stood there he didn't what to do, what to say he looked at John.

"What now?" John whisperd "oh i could thi"..before Dean could get the words out of his mouth John slowly pulled out two condoms from his bag. Dean just looked'em his lips shook. "Oh my god, he thought is this can't be happening oh my god. John took a step back "do you wanna do this?" John nodded "I-i don't know what to do Cena?", "neither do i" they kissed again. They slowly kissed slowly then a little harder, they parted Dean looked down then back up. Dean didn't know why but, he waited for John to take off shirt. John body was perfect tan with two scars one on the crease under his shoulder and one his neck. Dean bit his lip then slowly took off his own shirt. Dean grabed John's hips pressing them against his Dean glanced at the at bed. John slowly sat down Dean sat beside him they kissed. Dean slid his hand upon John's face Dean's lip shook he couldn't believe this was happening.

They laid side by side kissing small moans left John from Dean kissing his neck. John rolled Dean ontop of him. Dean looked over at the night stand and grabed the condoms and lube. Dean grabed a pillow and slid it under John. Dean put lube on him and John they both moaned. Dean slowly slid into John, John moaned"are you ok". Dean asked, John shook his head Dean slowly rocked into John. They where lost in the pain and pleasure small orgasms left John. Dean followed with the same


End file.
